Angelcry
by Queen'sMadness
Summary: I suck at summaries.    A story about Sebastian and Ciel years after Ciel's reborning as a demon.


Author: Me

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Warnings: YAOI (and my English D: )

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Rating: Erm… +18(?)

Author's note: Sorry for my English and mistakes. English is not my first language, so… Please, have mercy upon me in your comments. D:

I've never wondered how the Death might look like. Or how it feels… dying.

But I also never thought about love. I never felt it. Even if it comes to my parents. They were close to me, however...

Did I really love them? Yes, I miss them. But I can't stop thinking that it's just my egoism. That it was just EASER to have them alive.

The other... ways of love I never experienced, too. Maybe I cared about Lizzie but it's not that I loved her. Protecting her was my duty as her fiancée and her cousin.

Such a strange thoughts I had while dying. Shouldn't I cared what happens to me after I... disappear from this world? Shouldn't I be worried what Hell looks like?

I don't know how long I've been lying there. It was so cold, my body suffering. I tried to scream, but I only coughed with my blood.

'My... Such a cute, little boy you are... Maybe you need some help?' I've heard a voice. It was deep, smooth and tempting... Just like a sin.

I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

'You can think your answer. I will hear it...' the voice convinced me.

'Can you help me?' I thought, however I couldn't believe if the person will hear it.

'Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I was unable to do so...' he laughed mockingly.

'Then do it!' I mentally screamed.

'Even though it will cost you your soul?'

The answer shocked me.

'You are a demon, aren't you?...' I stated more than asked.

'Why, yes. And I'm asking you this question last time... Are you willing to sign a contract with me?'

I'm still wondering if I ever had a choice...

'Yes. Save me and help me get my revenge!' I agreed. I was so full of anger and despair. I am quite sad that this is what I had to do but that doesn't mean that I regret it.

The days have passed. I've grown very depended on my butler. And he did his best for me. Smiled even when I was a selfish brat to him.

Sometimes he used to say that I amuse him. It was very rare – to get such a complement from him. I loved to hear it. I tried my best to be a soul he desires. To be worth him.

How childish... How stupid I was! To fall in love with a demon... Now I understand my actions. It's funny that so many years I've been wondering why I wanted to be the only one he desires. To be the only one he is faithful to... I understand it now – when death's breath is caressing my neck.

'You will be my butler forever!' I stated. I was so afraid that he will leave me alone.

And then he changed.

He stopped smiling, or mocking me... He became an emotionless doll. But worse was the fact that he hated me.

I couldn't stand it. I've tried to just ignore it. I desperately wanted to keep him by my side. Years were passing and I understood that I cannot force him to smile, to be happy...

To love me...

'I, Ciel Phantomhive, am setting you free. Since you made your part of the covenant and you are not able to collect my soul it is the only fair. Go, Sebastian... You are free now...' said I. Then the terrible pain appeared in my right eye. I fell down on my knees, screaming. The tears of blood were running down my cheek.

I wanted to call his name, but I knew he wouldn't help me. Not anymore. I saw him staying still in a spot, watching me. Then he smiled.

So many years I haven't seen his smile. It was so beautiful... He was beautiful.

And then he left...

I was lying on the floor of the empty house. I was not even able to stand up. Why did this happen? I just wanted to die... and never ate any soul against the fact, that is a must for a demon to survive.

Will it take days? Months? Years? Until I die? I didn't care. I deserved a slow, painful death for what I've done to everyone I was close to.

Weakness was growing. I was not able to have my eyes open anymore. I've tried to fight it but it's impossible. My eyelids closed slowly.

'Young master? For the Hell's sake! What have you done to yourself!' I've heard a voice. Enraged and so very familiar. My death was mocking me...

I smiled. I was quite happy to have hope that my beloved butler was there in my final moments.

'Se... bastian...' I whispered, a small smile still on my face. I almost wanted to cry... 'how I wish you were here...'

'But I am here, master...' I've heard the answer. Sebastian's voice was louder this time.

I slowly opened my eyes. Through half-opened eyelids I could see his face.

It was really him.

'Ah... So you came here to watch me dying... How very cruel of you...'

'You will not die.'

I laughed silently at his answer.

'I'm already dying... You cannot help it...'

'Yes, I can.'

He kissed me. I was surprised. If I had enough strength, I would respond to the kiss. My body, however, was weakening and I was about to collapse.

But Sebastian seemed to don't care. He deepened the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and sensually explored it.

And then something strange happened. I felt as if Sebastian's breath entering my lungs. But it was not breath... It had very strange taste. It was almost alive, I felt it's strength. My body immediately started to feed with it's energy. Pain faded away and I came back to my senses.

It was a soul he gave me.

'Sebastian, why?... Why are you doing this? Will you not be... hungry?' the question slipped from my lips when he pulled away.

'No, young master. I collected enough of souls.' He said, smiling. His hand caressed my cheek.

'Why are you here? Haven't I let you go?'

'Haven't I promised you to never leave your side?'

He surprised me once again. Sebastian laughed at my expression and kissed me again.

The kiss was filled with lust and passion and I responded to it willingly. Sebastian's hands wandered down my spine and under my shirt. He undid my shirt and took me to my bedroom.

He slowly put me on my bed and I pulled him down with me. He nipped my neck with his teeth and moved down licking my chest and nipples. I whimpered. I felt so hot and I wanted more... Much more.

I felt he unfastened my trousers. I looked at him, surprised. He just grinned devilishly and my trousers were gone. He teased my thighs with his tongue. I hissed at this. I didn't want him to fool around, it was annoying.

He chuckled and suddenly he started to suck my length.

The sensation was strong and arousing. A few moans escaped from my lips. Sebastian's tongue was dancing around my penis, leaving me breathless and reaching the edge.

And then he stopped. I groaned at this.

'Ah, so impatient master I have...' he laughed and started to undress himself.

He'd been doing this agonizingly slowly, knowing that that will arouse me even more.

Naked Sebastian was something I have never expected to see or even imagine a situation like that. His body was perfect. The skin was smooth, hairless and so very pale. Almost white. He looked like an angel. Or even better.

Without any rush Sebastian came closer to me and hovered over me. I wasn't able to say a word, still under the impression of his body.

'Don't be so shy, my master. Want to touch?...'he asked. Not waiting for my answer, he took my hand and put it on his chest.

I was once again surprised by smoothness and softness of his skin. I let my hands to wander his body as if I wanted to remember every piece of it, afraid that this is our last night together.

Suddenly he took away my hands and pinned me to the bed.

'I think it's time for the best part...' he said and kissed me.

Sebastian speared my legs and sat between them. He started to strike himself.

I gulped at this sight finding it to be too arousal to be true.

After he prepared himself, Sebastian put his fingers in my hole. The sensation was sharp and very painful. I wanted to scream and pull away, but he had stopped me.

When pain faded away and was slowly replaced by pleasure, he pulled them out of me. I hissed at sudden loss.

'Shh...' he hushed me and pounded into me forcefully. I screamed.

'Pull it out! It's too big!' I pleaded.

'Is that so?... I think it's size is good enough to make you scream for more, my master...' Sebastian laughed and started to thrust into me rhythmically, roughly with all passion. Pain was almost unbearable at first. I was shouting at him. I wanted stop this. Sebastian, however, wasn't listening to me and silenced me with a kiss.

He was right. This was good enough to make me scream for more. And I did, knowing my release is close.

'Se...SEBASTIAN!' his name escaped my throat as I climaxed. Seconds later Sebastian crossed the edge, too. But this doesn't mean that he stopped. No. He made me climax again and again until the morning had come.

'Why did you came back?' I asked as we laid on the bed.

'I've told you already... Because I promised to be with you until the very end.' He responded, not even looking me in the eye.

'Only that? I released you from all your promises. Besides "the very end" means my death. And I died long time ago. I am a demon. Not a human you gave your promises to...'

'Have you ever thought of the meaning of those words?'

I remained silent.

'No? Isn't this obvious? Even after tonight?'

'No, it is not. How am I to know if your actions are not a lie?'

'You just want to hear it, don't you?...' he laughed.

I remained silent once again.

'Well, then... I love you, Ciel.'

This was shocking. How I longed to hear those words and when that happened, I found myself close to crying.

'I love you, too, Sebastian...' I whispered, hugging him tightly.

And since that day the eternity seemed to be quite enjoyable.


End file.
